Harry Potter et sa 6eme année
by stupefix
Summary: (Desolé pour le titre j'ai pas trouvé mieux pour l'instant)rnVenez lire le premier chapitre si vous aimez rewivez et je continuerai!


Spoiler : les tomes 1 à 5

Disclaimer : Je ne fais aucun bénéfices sur cette fic et tous les persos appartiennent à notre bien aimée J. K. Rowling.Ca soul mais il faut le faire !!!

Abréviations :

-AD : Association de Défense

-OP ou ODP: Ordre du Phénix

-DCFM : Défense contre les forces du mal

-SAM : soins aux créatures magiques

Note : Review plzzzzzzzzzz.

**La 6e année de Harry Potter **

**I. Du courrier et de nouvelles résolutions. **

-Non, s'écriait un jeune garçon dans la maison du 6, Privet Drive, en effet Harry venez de se réveiller après avoir fait le même cauchemar que toutes les nuits. Il revoyait encore et encore la scène ou Sirius passait le voile et un squelette apparaissait de l'autre coté. Il n'en pouvait plus de voir son parrain, presque son père adoptif, la personne qui lui était le plus chère avec Hermione, Ron, Dumbledore et Remus Lupin, mourir derrière le voile noir du département des mystères.

En effet après réflexion Harry avait compris que Dumbledore avait essayé de le protéger, il lui avait donc pardonné avec quand même une amertume profonde envers son directeur, cela n'empêchait pas que le vieux professeur comptait beaucoup pour Harry.

Harry regarda l'heure : 3h37 du matin. Cela faisait 2 semaines et demi que Harry était rentré de l'école et il n'avait pas réussit à dormir plus tard que 5h00 du matin.

Il se dit comme chaque matin, puisque je suis réveiller autant en profiter pour faire mes devoirs de vacances et réviser un peu cela ne me ferais pas de mal vu mes difficultés à réussir sans Hermione.

Ainsi depuis le début des vacances Harry avait déjà finit ses devoirs et avait commencé à relire ses livres et cours. Aujourd'hui il décida de prendre son livre de Sorts et Enchantements, étant donné qu'il avait déjà revu la DCFM et la Métamorphose de ses 5 dernières années et fait tous ses devoirs pour l'année à venir. Il n'avait bien sûr revu que la théorie comme il n'était qu'un sorcier de 1er cycle et qu'il ne pouvait pas utiliser la magie hors de l'école. C'est vrai qu'en 2 semaines et demi sans d'autres choix que de se morfondre sur la vie, ou plutôt la mort de son parrain ou travailler ses cours on avance plus vite dans son travail, se dit Harry étonné par le travail qu'il avait déjà abattu.

Il se plongea dans son livre de première année de sort et n'en sortit que 3h plus tard quand sa tante tambourina à la porte de sa chambre lui ordonnant de préparer le petit déjeuner pendant qu'elle prenait sa douche. Harry descendit paraisseusement l'escalier jusqu'à la cuisine et commença à préparer le petit déjeuner.

Lorsque Pétunia arriva dans la cuisine la table était posée et les plats attendaient d'être mangés, tandis que Harry avait déjà débarrassé son assiette et quitté la table pour continuer d'étudier.

Pourvu qu'ils continuent à me laisser tranquille comme ça je peux travailler, songea Harry quand il fût dérangé par des tapotements sur la fenêtre de sa chambre, il fut surpris de constater la présence de 2 hiboux attendant qu'on leur ouvre la fenêtre. Ce que Harry fît rapidement pour que personne ne remarque ce fait étrange que sont 2 hiboux en pleine ville devant la fenêtre d'une maison.

Harry reconnut Coq et il y avait aussi une chouette portant une lettre au sceaux de Poudlard.

Il délesta donc tous ces hiboux de leurs missives, qui n'attendirent pas de réponse avant de s'envoler vers leurs maîtres, sauf coq et le hibou de Poudlard. Etrange, pensa Harry, je comprends pourquoi coq reste mais le hibou de Poudlard pourquoi reste-t-il??!!

-Bien sur, s'exclama-t-il en se tapant le front : les buses

Tellement pressé de savoir ses notes il décacheta l'enveloppe et vit qu'il y avait 4 lettres la 1ere était l'éternelle liste des fournitures, la 2e une lettre de McGonagall :

_Cher Monsieur Potter,_

_Etant la directrice de gryffondor il m'a fallut trouver un nouveau capitaine pour l'équipe de quidditch étant donné que Angelinna Johnson (_N.d.a : je sais plus si c'était elle la capitaine_) a finit ses études l'année dernière il ne reste que vous de l'ancienne équipe et vu vos talents pour ce sport je vous propose ce poste_

_Bien à vous_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_P.S : renvoyez moi votre réponse par ce hibou _

-Wowww !! C'est est génial moi le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe, ne put s'empêcher de dire Harry.

Harry ouvrit finalement la lettre de ses résultats de buses :

_Cher M. Potter,_

_nous avons l'honneur de vous avertir de vos résultats de buse :_

_Botanique théorique : acceptable_

_Botanique pratique : effort exceptionnel_

_Métamorphose théorique : effort exceptionnel_

_Métamorphose pratique : optimal_

_Divination théorique: désertique_

_Divination pratique : (nda : Troll lol- il aurait été sur que ça existe-) passable_

_Astronomie théorique : moyen_

_Astronomie pratique : désertique (bien que l'épreuve ai été dérangé elle comptera quand même)_

_SACM théorique : acceptable_

_SACM pratique : effort exceptionnel_

_DCFM théorique : optimal_

_DCFM pratique : optimal avec félicitations du jury_

_Potion pratique et théorique : optimal_

_Ce qui vous fait un total de 9 buses sur 14 ce qui est assez bien M. Potter vous recevrez au début de l'année un formulaire ou vous choisirez les matières que vous continuerez pour vos ASPIC_

_Bonne continuation_

_Mme J-A Plody (nda : quel jeux de mot !!!) _

_Du centre d'évaluation des examens._

Optimal en Potion ??!! C'est… magnifique et …mortel à la fois, je vais pouvoir faire Aurore avec ça mais je vais avoir le droit à Rogue 2 ans de plus au minimum, pensa Harry,

Bon la dernière lettre de poudlard maintenant :

_Bonjour Harry,_

_Je t'écris pour te proposer de venir passer ton dernier mois à Poudlard,_

_En effet ta protection va se détruire lors de ton 16e anniversaire et Voldemort le sait. _

_Tu seras donc plus en sécurité ici, à Poudlard, tu en profiteras pour suivre un entraînement assez spécial, tu peux, bien entendu proposer à tes amis de venir._

_Envoie moi la réponse de tes amis avec la tienne (pour le quidditch, parce que pour Poudlard, je suis désolé mais tu es obligé)_

_Albus Dumbledore_

C'est plutôt une bonne chose, une fois à Poudlard je pourrai mieux travailler, bien que ça ne me plaise pas d'y être obligé et puis y'aura Ron et Hermione sûrement.

Bon, j'ai encore 3 lettres à lire :

_Salut Harry,_

_Ça va ? je pense pas, mais ça ira mieux !!!_

_Hermione est chez moi et elle se joint à moi pour te proposer de venir nous rejoindre au terrier_

_Percy commence à être moins prétentieux, il est venu s'excuser auprès de nous mais ça ne suffit pas il_

_Faudra du temps pour oublier toute cette histoire._

_Réponds moi vite_

_Bye_

_Ton pote Ron_

_Coucou Harry_

_j'en profite pour te faire un petit coucou_

_en espérant te revoir très vite_

_Hermione_

_Ton amie_

Harry prit un parchemin et refusa la proposition de Ron en l'invitant à Poudlard avec Hermione

Et lui disant qu'ils parleraient de tout ce qu'ils voudraient à Poudlard.

Bon bah voila y me reste 1 semaine avant la fin du mois.

Harry était dans le salon du 4, Private drive, il attendait Dumbledore qui devait venir le chercher avant de passer au Terrier chercher Ron et Hermione.

Il repensa à la semaine qu'il venait de passer, il avait revu toutes les matières les plus importantes de ses 5 années précédentes : DCFM, SACM, Sortilèges, Métamorphose et Potions.

Il était donc fin prêt pour sa 6eme année à Poudlard.

Alors qu'il se disait ceci, il entendit un POP sonore dans la rue et se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour voir d'où il provenait.

C'est alors qu'il aperçut Dumbledore qui arrivait vers sa porte, il se dépêcha daller lui ouvrir la porte.

-Bonjour professeur, je suis content de vous revoir après ces magnifiques vacances, ironisa Harry.

-Moi aussi Harry je suis content de te revoir sain et sauf après ces magnifiques vacances comme tu dis qui étaient nécessaires pour ta sécurité, mais ne t'inquiètes pas tu n'aura plus a revenir ici, tu passera dorénavant les vacances d'été à Poudlard, répondit Dumbledore.

-Ca c'est une bonne nouvelle

-Tu es prêt ?

-Depuis des heures professeurs.

-Alors prends mon bras nous allons transplanner au Terrier pour prendre Ron et Hermione.

Harry s'exécuta et sentit son corps décoller puis se poser quelques secondes plus tard, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux une maison bancale se tenait devant lui : Le Terrier.

A peine eut il pensé ça qu'une personne à la tignasse brune touffue le serra dans ses bras

-Doucement Hemione ou tu vas aider V.V. Voldemort dans sa tâche, s'amusa Ron avant d'étreindre Harry lui aussi

-Harry, mon chéri, comment vas-tu ?hurla madame Weasley dès qu'elle le vit.

-Très ben M. Weasley, répondit le concerné.

-Bonjour Molly, je suis désolé mais pour votre propre sécurité et la notre nous ne pouvons pas rester trôps longtemps, coupa Dumbledore.

-Bien sure Albus, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps dans ce cas, ronchonna madame Weasley.

Ron, Hermione et Harry se tinrent à Dumbledore après avoir embrassé M. Weasley et ils transplanèrent devant la grille de Poudlard.

Alors ils suivirent tous les trois le vieux directeur jusqu'à son bureau en échangant des souvenirs de vacances.

Une fois dans le bureau directorial, Dumbledore prit la parole :

-Bienvenue à Poudlard, si vous êtes ici c'est parce que Voldemort a comprit que la barrière que ta mère ta laissé Harry, a disparue aujourd'hui, jour de tes 16 ans. Bon anniversaire, au passage.

C'est pour ta sécurité que tu es la et tes amis son la pour t'aider a supporter ce mois d'entraînement.

Durant tous le mois vous prendrez des cours intensifs de DCFM, de Transplannage, D'animagus et d'autres choses qui pourraient vos être utile contre Voldemort.

Le professeur Mac Gonagall vous donnera vos emplois du temps demain matin.

Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit.

A fait vous dormirez dans la tour de Gryffondor , le mot de passe est pour tout le moi :Volemort face de porc (heheça change,c'est pas le serpent pour une fois, c'était pour la rhyme !), conclut Dumbledore.

-Bonne nuit à vos aussi professeur, répondirent t ils en cœur.

Et ils partirent se coucher directement, parce que mine d rien les transplannages les avait fatigué.

Harry se dit avant de s'endormir : Enfin à la maison.


End file.
